


Tom.

by reguvlus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reguvlus/pseuds/reguvlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is pointless, dull, repetitious clock legs churning forward to race for twelve.</p><p>Tom Riddle is its antithesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom.

Everything is pointless, dull, repetitious clock legs churning forward to race for twelve.

Tom Riddle is its antithesis. He is viciously bound green fire raging inside of a very empty yet aesthetically pleasing fire-extinguisher. He and his dark, soulless eyes hold nothing but emptiness.

His pale lips are scary: they are craved but at the same time, they coat every lie that passes through them with thick, plentiful globs of honey. Every malicious, saccharine inch of communication is slicing, even in its most enticing forms. 

"Tom."

He shifts in his seat and neatly combed black hair slides over pale skin and a wavy tendril falls boyishly over one eye. A pencil is twirling between nimble fingers and a large hand holds open Numerology and Grammatica. Perfect cursive is splayed before him as an attestment to this embodiment of evil perversion and each twist of script on parchment isn't nearly as sharp as his tapered tongue.

His presence is almost electric. He startles everyone as his feet cross a threshold. He is startling even to Dumbledore, who cannot help but watch him from the table and contemplate his encounters with Headmaster Dippet who firmly believes that the boy has a dark mind and that it’s tampered with his morality, which just so happens to be very subjective. Tom Riddle, however, is a of a different brand of morality. He’s risen from the ashes of some dark Gaunt into the monster that no person ever truly thought he could be, but here he is in all of his pretentious airs, swaggering about like some fucking twisted Lady of our Sorrows.

For Tom, while poor and pauper-like, had inherited one of his most disgusting traits: his vanity. He had inherited that much from his wretched father; the ability to use his beautifully symmetrical face and fake smiles to convince others of his innocence. He wore his second-hand robes with scorn and malice touched his empty chest, but he managed to shield himself from falling into this despicable humiliation. 

Frankly, Tom is too cool. He's like the remnants of freshly ground tobacco inside of an old pipe and the peppermint that rids you of its noxious fumes. Comforting but cutting.

His jawline is defined and his cheekbones are meticulously angular to further the contrast of his face. If you looked at him hard enough, you would almost certainly see the pre-concocted image of him licking his filthy father's blood off of his hands.

Everything about him screams obscene and delightful. He was a murderously quiet fellow, but within the cracked corners of his lips he smiled wide. His schedule of Draconian self-induced torture lingers on him like fine whiskey after a hard night. 

He has trained himself to be poetic, almost a form of living performance art. He is better than any Shakespearean tragedy, which he hates because no muggle can afford to climb to such heights of acclaim as that of magical folk. 

Tom Riddle, to himself, is a foreshadow of what is to come. He is the prequel to greatness. He is the making of his own magnum opus, the arranger of the beautiful full-symphony that is soon to come. He is the Chosen One, the master—better than any that had tried what he would take on yet.

But more than that, he is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This character study was done primarily as a way for me to gauge my writing style and put it to use on some of my favourite complex, canonically evil characters. Who better to start with than Lord Voldemort himself? Anyways, I think that this trash baby was very fun to write, and I'm probably going to keep going at it.


End file.
